Jennifer Queen (Lee)
Jennifer Queen is a veteran police officer in Oldston. She is a self-trained hand to hand fighter, and her ability to use firearms is almost good as Leon. She helps Leon in his escape from Oldston and taking down the underground Umbrella lab Oldston Outbreak Jennifer, after hearing about the disaster in Harvardville Airport from the news, decided to track Leon and ask for his help. She meet Leon in his hotel, a few hours before the outbreak occurs. Then, she is invited to Leon's room just for telling everything Jennifer know. The next morning, after Leon is thrown through the walls, and almost killed by the infected, Jennifer helps Leon to escape the city. But, things aren't going as planned. Outside the hotel, Jennifer and Leon meet the Nemesis u-Type. They opened fire to it, resulting it's attention to them. Leon and Jennifer fight their way to a warehouse with the help of a BSAA Squad. They have a brief fight with the Nemesis there before Chris' team breach the warehouse and the warehouse collapse. Jennifer save Leon before the Nemesis could impale Leon. They fall to Umbrella's underground lab, and fight their way to the hangar. Mutation and death "Leon... Kill me now, before it's too late... Please!!" - Jennifer to Leon, begging him to kill her before she mutates into a real A-Virus monster After Leon is knocked down by the Nemesis in the hangar, Jennifer fight the Nemesis in a desperate situation, but overpowered by Nemesis' strenght. Seeing Leon dying and the Nemesis almost got the A-Virus sample, Jennifer run toward the sample and inject her self with it. Her right arm mutates, and she fight the Nemesis with Leon's help. After they defeat the Nemesis, they set the lab to self destruct in 5 minutes. Almost at the end of the lab, Jennifer beg Leon to kill her before she completely transform into a real A-Virus monster, but Leon refuse to do it. Suddenly she slowly lost her sight, and within 10 seconds, the virus take her body completly. Leon is forced to kill her just before the Umbrella lab collapse. After Leon got away, her right arm break the debris that falls from the ceilings. But before she could chase Leon, a devastating Nuclear Explosion destroy Oldston and the lab, thus ending her life once and for all Appearance She is an European. She has blue eyes and blonde hair with high ponytail. In Resident Evil: Rise of Uroboros, few hours before the outbreak occurs, she wears the usual uniform of Oldston Police Department. After the outbreak, in the morning, she is seen wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans (Apart from her usual uniform). 2 secret outfit can be obtained. The first one, she will wear a black tank top with a white short and a pair of black shoes, can be unlocked after beating the game. Second one, she will only wearing a blue bra, a very short blue pants with no shoes, can be unlocked after obtaining 30 Intel in the game. Personality, Skills and Ability Jennifer is a half serious woman, serious when needed and hilarious in some funny situation. A little different when she is completly mutates, her personality will completly change into a hardcore killer and a bloodthirsty monster. She can do some very fast movement, due to her small and slim body. She also can pass through the infected in seconds, and attack them from behind. Her famous melee attack is the 5 Deadly Sins, when she will perform a 5 brutal strikes against the infected as well as Umbrella soldiers. She also can dual wield her handgun, unlocked after she collect 5 weapons customation part in the game. Trivia *Jennifer died the same day at her birthday (8 March) *Even though Alex claims that anyone who is infected with the A-Virus will become an immortal monster, Jennifer (At her complete mutation) is still mortal and can be killed by shooting at the exposed heart. *Her famous move, 5 Deadly Sins, is a refrence to a chocolate cake named "7 Deadly Sins"